


memories and flashes

by theskylarshippers (coyotestoryteller)



Series: Laurenstober 2020 [7]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Gunshot Wounds, Laurenstober 2020, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotestoryteller/pseuds/theskylarshippers
Summary: A double drabble. Prompt for day 19: modern
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Laurenstober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950412
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

When he wakes up, he has no idea where he is, but the white walls and a strange, sterilized scent is enough to guess that it’s a hospital. He aches all over, and there’s a jagged scar on his chest  _ (from the bullet wound,  _ a voice says, and another replies  _ don’t be stupid, remember the surgery when you were ten?)  _ “Why am I in the hospital?” he whispers.  _ You were shot-- it was a car accident-- ambush, at the river-- a truck that rear-ended us-- you fell, alone, why aren’t you dead-- he was holding your hand as you bled. _


	2. Chapter 2

“We were in an accident,” someone whispers back. “You’re awake, sweetheart. I was so worried. Are you all right?”

He lifts his head, and it’s Alexander--  _ he wrote he hated everything in the world except for you-- no, he texted that he loved you more than he loves being alive-- but he loved other people too-- no, he didn’t, he’s always there for you, we were friends since childhood, he said he loved you this morning before the accident.  _

“Something’s wrong,” he says. “Am I truly alive?”

“Yes, yes, you’re alive. We’ll figure it out. We’ve always had each other.”


End file.
